All About the Whammy's House
by TheBlondeDemon'sCreed
Summary: In a land called Winchester, England there was an orphanage called the Whammy's House. There, lived genius orphans who would be L's next successors. No one really knows what this place was like except for those of us "lucky" enough to live here. Hello. I'm a orphan genius called Louise, and this is my description of the hell we had to live in. Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is TheBlondDemon'sCreed. This is my first fanfiction here. Please feel free to rate or comment on it. I will try and update every two weeks to a month. It really depends though on how much homework I have and so on. I also apologize for the amount of swearing this will more than likely contain. Mello and Matt should really have their mouths washed out with lots and lots of soap. If you don't like this you may leave now. Thank you. Also, this first, maybe second chapter will be about the rules and other things. There are a lot of rules thanks to Mello and Matt, so I'm sorry if it bores you. Now that that long introduction is out of the way, shall we begin?**

Chapter 1: The History of the Whammy House.

Once, a long while ago (not really), in a magical land called Winchester, England, there was a great inventor man. He invented all sorts of amazing and very useful things. A few of the most notable ones are: a machine that would tie your shoelaces for you, a hovercraft, various powerful military weapons, and amazing sweets recipes that made the great detective L love sweets even more than he already did. (His strawberry cheesecake was to die for. Literally.) This inventor man's name was Quilish Whammy.

Now, after Mr. Whammy had invented all these amazing things and he had made quite a bit of money, he started to look for helpful ways to improve the world around him. He decided on buying a large, old mansion in the outskirts of Winchester and he had it remodeled. The remodeled mansion had five floors, thirty-two classrooms, a library, a dining hall, two offices, a playroom, twenty boy rooms, and twenty girl rooms all which had private bathrooms attached. The mansion even had ten acres of woods and a huge playground with a yard. It was amazingly huge, and many of the inhabitants of Winchester wondered what Mr. Whammy had in mind when he built it.

After Mr. Whammy had made sure each of the rooms were properly furnished, he left Winchester to look for young, genius orphans that had nowhere else to go. He planned on giving these select genius children the best education possible, and then when they turned eighteen or even younger than that (it depended on their intelligence and readiness), he wished to take them and get them jobs that fought crime or help their society.

So Mr. Whammy started out on this mission. On this mission he found L, and discovered his greatness. I'm going to stop here. You know the rest of the story I'm sure. (He trains L, and L becomes the greatest detective ever. That gets him thinking, and he still decides to find genius children, but now they have a better purpose, to compete to be L's successor. A great honor. Really.) Then there was A and BB. A's suicide, BB's craziness, Los Angeles BB Murder Case, and the rest is history.

**Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. I know it might be boring, but please bear with me. The next chapter should hopefully be more entertaining. If anyone has any suggestions please message me. Thanks for reading. I'm sending L's stolen strawberry cheesecake to all of yous out there that read this. : 3**

**-TheBlondeDemon'sCreed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Homework has been being a bitch, like always. This chapter is technically the first chapter. I'm going to be introducing the main character and so on. I hope you all like it. As always, just leave me a review if you like, nice or not. Let us begin!**

**P.S. Thanks, MindMess for reviewing. I really appreciate it! Here's an internet cookie! (The good kind, I promise.) : 3**

Chapter 2: It is England

It was a very unusual September day in Winchester, England. It was very sunny outside and warm. There was not a cloud in sight. It was weird. I thought England was supposed to be cool and rainy almost all the time. Not sunny. I guess today was just one of those almost or weird days. Maybe it is because of me.

I guess I should introduce myself. I am Alexandra Galina Brogan Yunter, daughter of Brogan and Valentine Yunter. I am Russian, but you have probably already guessed that by my name. I am thirteen years old, and I'm an orphan. Like all orphan stories seem to start out, I am wandering alone in the streets, looking for somewhere to go. I was supposed to go to one of my distance relatives, but I have found out she is dead. I have no money, nor food. All I have with me is my clothes on my back. I am wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, combat boots, a teal sweater, and an old military coat. Around my neck I have a silver locket with my name and my family's crest on it. Inside of it I have pictures of my family. My hair is to my waist and it is dark blonde. My eyes are a blue-grey. They say that my appearance is rare for a Russian. All of my family had black hair with brown or green eyes. They say that my father was not my father. They say my mother had a lover. I do not know what to think. I never knew my mother, just my father. I have an older brother, but he lived at the Whammy's House till he was seventeen. He left when my father was killed, and he took care of me for a while, but he wanted me to find somewhere better to live, other than the Russian mafia's headquarters. That is why I am looking for the Whammy's House, but where is it?

I continue walk for a really long time. It feels like I've walked in circles. I have asked many people where it is, but I do not think they care. All they do is just look at me weird and nod their heads like a bunch of mindless dolls. I guess my accent is pretty hard to understand, though theirs is not better to me. I do know how to speak English; I spoke it a lot at home with my brother and other members of the mafia. I get confused sometimes with the grammar though. I really wish I did not have this accent. I don't know what to do anymore. The sun is going down, and it is starting to lightly rain. I guess I will have to sleep under this bus stop on a hard wooden bench. Good night. I wish these damn things were softer. I hope I do not get kidnaped or raped…

I wake up the next morning, and my back is sore. I really should find somewhere to sleep with at least a decent bed, but the rain seems to have stopped, and it looks like it will be another warm sunny day. There is a weird old guy with white hair in a suit sitting in the other seat next to me. Before I get kidnaped or asked where my parents are, I should probably start walking again. I get up to leave, but before I can walk out of the bus stop he stops me. Oh shit.

"Where are your parents? Shouldn't a young girl like you be in school?" He asked in that weird polite British accent everyone has here.

"Um… I am here to visit my aunt. She lives around here, but I arrived here late last night, earlier than I expected, on one of the buses. I decided to rest here for awhile, but I guess I fell asleep. I really should be going…" I lie, trying to hide my accent and hoping he does not notice.

"I see. Where does your aunt live? I could show you there if you like. She must be worried sick. A young girl like you should not walk alone these days."

"No, that is alright. Thank you." I start to walk away, but I stop.

"Would you know where the Whammy's House is? I was going to go visit someone around there with my Aunt, but she never told me where it was or who we were visiting there. It has a strange name."

"Oh. The Whammy's House is just up the road on top of that big hill." He replies kindly.

"Thank you for your help." I start to walk out of the bus stop.

"You are welcome. Have a nice day." He smiles.

I start walking up the road, and then I see the place on top of the hill. I walk through the huge iron gate and up the huge marble steps. It a lot bigger than I thought, it is the biggest Victorian mansion I have ever seen. I knock on the huge dark wood door. I wait a minute, and then a short, plump lady with long pretty brown hair tied in a braid answers the door. Behind her I see a huge staircase and a bunch of little kids running around.

"Hello there, what can I do to help you?" asked the lady

"I'm Alex. I was wondering if I could find a man named Quillish Whammy. My older brother lived here till he was seventeen. He told me if I ever needed a place to stay, they would more than likely take me in for a while. He said to ask for Quillish Whammy, and tell him I was James's sister."

"James? Oh my. I didn't know he had a younger sister. Yes. Yes. You should come in, though Mr. Whammy is not here, he is out at the moment. I'll have to take you to our other caretaker, Roger. By the way, my name is Kate. I'm one of the nannies here. Come with me."

Kate leads me up the stairs and down some hallways till we reach a big door. She knocks on it, and then we go inside. It is a large room with a desk with two wooden chairs in front of it. It has two big windows that probably look out on to the yard, but there are heavy red drapes covering them. It makes the room look much smaller and almost creepy. There is no carpet, just dark hardwood floor, and seated at the desk, there is a man in a dark brown suit with balding white hair. His eyes are a moldy green, and his face is a wrinkled mess. This must be Roger. In front of the desk, sitting in one of the chairs there is a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair dressed in loose leather clothing. They are both arguing about something the girl must have done. They both look up when Kate clears her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kate. I did not hear you come in. Who is the girl behind you? Another orphan it looks like." The old man says and he sighs as if I'm already a bother to him.

"That is alright. This is Alex, James's younger sister. She has come to see Mr. Whammy about coming to live here, but he isn't here. I thought I'd bring her to you."

"I see. I didn't know James had a younger sister. Mello, you may leave now. We will talk about your punishment some other time."

The girl called Mello walks out quickly without saying a word, and Roger beckons Kate and me to sit down in the chairs.

"Please sit. I am sorry I did not know you were coming. I can take you in, but you must take some tests and fill out some paperwork." Roger began

"Why must I take the tests?" I ask. This is starting to get weird.

"The tests are to show us where you are at, and what classes we can put you in. If you get exceptionally high results, we will put you in the line of succession for the next L. You will also have to have an alias. This way it will protect you, and it will help save any unpleasant memories of your past."

This is really weird. There are entrance exams for an orphanage? This is so weird. I guess it is because of becoming the next L. I do no really want to become the next L. I guess I have no choice if I want a bed.

"Okay. I'll take the tests. Can my alias be anything?" I ask.

"Yes, in reason."

"I would like it to be Bree." I say. I remember my brother talk about having his alias be James. Ever since then I've called him that.

"Okay. Here is the paper work. Please fill out everything. When you are done you may take the test." He says.

I fill out everything, and I hand back the paper. Roger looks it over, and puts it in a file cabinet. He hands me the test, and I finish it with ease. I hand that back.

"Now that you are finished with both of those things, I'll have Kate take you to your room. Here is your key, and here are the set of rules and the history of the house. Dinner is at seven, I'll send someone to show you there."

I take the key and the packet of papers he hands me. Kate and I leave and we walk up to the top floor. She opens a door in the direct middle of the hall. We walk in. It's a decent sized room with a bed, dresser, closet, private bathroom, and a huge glass window.

"Here's your room. You don't have a roommate yet, but you may in the future. You can paint the walls if you want and later I'll bring up a box with some clothes and bathroom things for you. I have to get back to work, but someone will take you down for dinner at seven. I'll see you later." Kate says.

Kate leaves and then closes the door. According to the clock by my new bed it is only three. I think I might just take a nap till dinner. I take off my boots and throw the packet of papers on the nightstand. I lay down on my new bed, and I drift off into a deep sleep.

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. This is really long… I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar issues. If you run into anything that's not clear just message me and I'll explain it, and fix it. xD**

**-TheBlondeDemon'sCreed**


End file.
